


In the Wings

by mythicait



Series: Lysaelin Oneshots [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aelin is a stage actress, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Lysandra does stage makeup and effects, inspired by one of Those scenes in Yuri on Ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: More lys x aelin? Modern?





	In the Wings

Checking her watch yet again, Lysandra sighed.

She tried to keep from fidgeting, but her knee bounced of its own volition and she twisted the ring on her finger, her bright green eyes caught on the big screen. The weather in Wendlyn had been bad so most of the flights from there had an awful, red, flashing “Delayed” next to them.

It had only been a few days since she had seen her best friend, but… this was different. Aelin had to stay for work but Fleetfoot had gotten sick, so she had sent Lys home to look after him and so she had gone back to Terrasen. But in the moments before they had found out he was at the vet…

_“Lys, did you see that?!” Aelin flung herself into the wings and into Lysandra’s arms._

_Laughing, Lys swung the blonde around just a little, hugging her tightly and cautiously. The gown she wore had been difficult to create and she knew the costumers would murder them both if it ripped. “Of course, I did, Ace! I couldn’t take my eyes off of you!”_

_It was the opening night of Love Never Dies and Aelin made a stunning Meg, perfectly heartbreaking. Lysandra couldn’t have taken her eyes off Aelin if she had tried, waiting behind the curtain with the rest of the crew, with a sideways view of the performance. Not that she would have ever tried to take her eyes off of Aelin._

_As Aelin laughed in her arms, the rest of the cast and crew were swarming around them. Seeing a path in the chaos, Lys dragged the star into an alcove behind stage. Slightly away from the noise, Aelin pulled back to flash joyful blue and gold eyes up at her friend._

_Lys’ heart skipped a beat but she ignored it in favor of saying, “Congratulations, Aelin, I am so proud of you.”_

_Aelin’s smile slipped and she stared at Lys almost hungrily for a moment. Before she could process it, Aelin had wrapped her arms around Lys’ neck and was kissing her. Her lips were soft and fierce and Lys moaned into them, her hands on Aelin’s hips as she met her tongue with her own._

_They stayed wrapped up in each other and this little world for several moments before they broke apart at the sound of Aelin’s name being called. Breathing heavily, they stared at one another for a long minute before Aelin spoke, her heart in her eyes._

_“Lys, I lo-”_

_“Aelin! You’ve got an urgent phone call!”_

_Lysandra jolted back, away from her best friend and the love of her life, as one of the stage hands handed Aelin her cell phone. Numbly, Aelin lifted it to her ear but it wasn’t more than a second before she met Lys’ eyes with a horrified expression._

_“Lys, it’s Fleetfoot. They had to take her to the vet for surgery.”_

And so home Lys had flown. As it turned out, Fleetfoot was fine. She had gotten into a fight with a raccoon and needed some stitches but she was healthy enough to be sitting at Lys’ side. More than happy to be the sole focus of several of the little children in the waiting area.

And Lysandra was left nervous and shaking at the thought of seeing Aelin again.

All of their texts and calls had been about Fleetfoot and Aelin’s travel, neither of them mentioning the kiss that now haunted Lys’ dreams.

Glancing away from the Arrivals screen, Lys caught the flash of gold in the corner of her eye. Whipping her head around, she saw Aelin in the glass walkway from the terminal and she jerked to her feet.

She wasn’t sure if it was the sight of Fleetfoot or herself, but Aelin’s eyes filled with tears and she was running to the end of the hall. Lys hurried to meet her, Fleetfoot hot on her heels.

When she rounded the corner, Aelin flung herself at Lys without hesitation. Barely catching her, Lys laughed as she buried her head in the crook of Aelin’s shoulder. Aelin’s legs were wrapped around her waist, her suitcase fallen and forgotten on the ground.

“She’s okay?” Aelin’s voice was muffled by Lys’ hair but she could tell it was thick with tears.

Lys threaded her fingers in Aelin’s hair, pressing her lips to her ear. “She’s okay.” In fact, her paws were on their hips, whining and begging for attention.

For the moment, Aelin ignored her. Pulling back, she looked at Lys with tears already streaking down her face. “Good. Before we get interrupted again… I love you, Lysandra.”

Her face burned and her heart sped, but Lys held her tighter as she pressed kiss after kiss against her lips. They were small kisses, chaste and soft and perfect. After an endless moment, Lys whispered against her lips, “I love you too, Aelin.”

Later, she would be embarrassed by the fawning crowd they had attracted, but for right now there was only Aelin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
